Besos de Leyenda
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: ¿Puede un beso unir a dos amantes que han sido separados no solo por el tiempo sino también por la muerte? Dicen que toda leyenda tiene su sustento en un hecho real, y esto es algo que cuatro japoneses van a descubrir. One Shoot fic, cien por ciento ñoño. Genzo x Lily.
1. Capítulo Único

**Besos de Leyenda.**

**(Un amor nacido en Guanajuato).**

_Cuenta la leyenda que, en la época de la Colonia, un joven comerciante se enamoró perdidamente de la hermosa hija de un rico, y ella de él. Sin embargo, el padre de la chica no iba a permitir que esa unión se consumara, ya que el comerciante era más bien pobre y el hombre rico había arreglado ya el matrimonio de su hija con un millonario amigo suyo. Así pues, el hombre prohibió a su heredera todo contacto con el comerciante y la encerró en su habitación; ahí se quedaría ella hasta el día de la boda. El comerciante, lejos de sentirse desanimado, averiguó que el balcón de la habitación de ella daba a un estrecho callejón, tan estrecho que incluso podría tocarse la pared de enfrente con una sola mano, y que la casa vecina tenía también una ventana que daba al mismo callejón; así pues, el comerciante rentó la pequeña habitación de la casa vecina, esperando el momento de volver a ver a su amada. ¡Cual no sería la sorpresa de ella al salir a su balcón y encontrarse frente a ella la imagen del hombre que amaba! Sin embargo, los amantes no tuvieron mucho tiempo para regocijarse con su reencuentro, ya que el padre de la chica descubrió el truco, y justo cuando iba entrando a la habitación de su hija, vio a ésta besándose con el comerciante. Presa de la rabia, el hombre rico sacó una daga y se la encajó en la espalda a la pobre muchacha, la cual murió sin que el comerciante pudiese hacer nada… Lo último que el pobre enamorado pudo hacer fue besar la mano inerte de la que antes fuese su amada… Desde ese día, a ese estrecho callejón se le conoce como "El Callejón del Beso", en recuerdo a los desdichados amantes que no pudieron ver consumado su amor… ¡No pierda la oportunidad de conocer este sitio histórico de nuestra hermosa ciudad de Guanajuato!_

Taro Misaki leía muy entretenido el folleto que les habían dado al llegar al Aeropuerto Internacional de la ciudad de León, en México. El folleto estaba escrito en inglés y en español, y traía algunas leyendas, cuentos y mitos de las ciudades que estaban por conocer e incluso algunas guías de hoteles y restaurantes. Junto a él, Genzo Wakabayashi admiraba por la ventanilla la montaña con la estatua de Cristo Rey, y a lo lejos las montañas en las cuales se encontraba enclavada la ciudad de Guanajuato, mientras que Tsubasa y Sanae Ozhora cuchicheaban quién sabe que cosa. Ellos se encontraban de visita en el país de México, como parte de unas merecidas vacaciones que los jóvenes decidieron tomar después de haber estado en el mundial y haberlo ganado. Originalmente, a México fueron al menos unas quince personas, pero en el camino varios se habían perdido en las numerosas y bellas ciudad que tiene este país, así que solo Tsubasa, Sanae, Taro y Genzo habían emprendido el largo viaje al centro del país, ya que ellos tenían la curiosidad por conocer una ciudad minera como lo es Guanajuato, y varias otras cosas interesantes como el museo de Momias que se tiene en esta ciudad, por no mencionar el hecho de que estaba por celebrarse el Festival Internacional Cervantino, un festival cultural en honor al célebre Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra, en donde participaban numerosos países con expresiones de arte y cultura de todos los niveles.

¿Qué tanto lees?.- quiso saber Genzo, notando que Taro no despegaba los ojos del folleto que traía en las manos.

Leyendas de Guanajuato.- respondió Misaki.- Están bastante interesantes.

Uhm.- Wakabayashi le quitó el folleto a Taro y comenzó a leer.- La Leyenda del Callejón del Beso… Ésas son cursilerías.

Nada de eso.- negó Taro.- Se dicen leyendas, pero toda leyenda tiene su origen en un hecho real.

Si tú dices.- gruñó Genzo, devolviéndole el folleto.- Pero para mí, son cursilerías. A ver, si el comerciante amaba a la chica y ella a él¿por qué no escaparon o algo así?

Bah. Según he leído, esto pasó hace muchos siglos y las costumbres antes eran otras.- replicó Taro.- Además¿tú que sabes de romances?

Más que tú, sí.- gruñó Genzo.

Taro prefirió ignorarlo y siguió leyendo y Genzo volvió a mirar por la ventana. La montaña del Cristo Rey le recordaba en cierto modo al Corcovado en Brasil, pero la mexicana tenía sus diferencias. Sanae expresó su deseo de ir a visitarla y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. La camioneta del aeropuerto que los trasladaba a todos llegó al fin al hotel en donde se iban a hospedar; sin embargo, y a pesar de que ellos traían reservación, de inmediato empezaron los problemas ya que el hotel estaba siendo reparado en una de sus zonas, lo que había causado un apagón general inesperado y se habían perdido todas las reservaciones, de manera que ya no había habitaciones disponibles. No hubiera habido tanto problema por esto de no ser porque, como ya se había dicho, se encontraban a comienzos del Festival Internacional Cervantino (FIC) y para esas fechas no había lugares disponibles en otros hoteles.

¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?.- cuestionó Sanae, suspirando, después de salir del décimo hotel sin conseguir una habitación disponible para los cuatro.

Regresar, quizás.- respondió Tsubasa.

Es una lástima, yo quería conocer esta ciudad, se ve que es hermosa.- musitó Sanae.

No tenemos por qué irnos.- negó Wakabayashi.- Acuérdense además de que los boletos de avión son para dentro de una semana, no los podemos cambiar. Quizás lo que podríamos hacer sería irnos a la ciudad más próxima, León, a ver si conseguimos hotel allá y venir acá en el día.

Eso suena bien.- admitió Taro.- Pero terminaremos de pasear muy noche y creo que no encontraremos transporte que nos lleve a esa hora.

¿Qué se te ocurre entonces?.- preguntó Genzo.- Digo, porque si rechazas mi idea es porque tienes algo más en mente.

Cuando andaba de mochilero en Guanajuato, me hospedé en una casa de huéspedes especial para estudiantes universitarios. Aquí en Guanajuato hay mucho estudiante que viene de otras ciudades a estudiar en la Universidad y pues muchas familias de aquí rentan sus casas para ellos. Podríamos conseguir habitación en la que yo me quedé.

Hay un pequeño detalle: nosotros no somos estudiantes.- replicó Genzo.- Además¿una casa de huéspedes?

Sería algo así como estar en un hostal.- replicó Taro.- No es mejor que un hotel pero sí que dormir en la calle. Y lo de ser estudiantes tiene arreglo, en la casa en donde yo me quedé me hice amigo de la señora que la rentaba y me dijo que el día que quisiera podría volver si lo deseaba. Ella no renta a visitantes del Cervantino, pero sí nos ayudará a nosotros. Ustedes deciden.

No es mala idea.- respondió Sanae.

Yo estoy cansado, por mí hasta nos podríamos quedar en el aeropuerto, con tal de tener un techo sobre la cabeza, me da lo mismo.- dijo Tsubasa.

Bueno, ya qué.- gruñó Genzo, al ver que era el único que no estaba de acuerdo.

Así pues, los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad, el cual a esas horas comenzaba a llenarse de gente que se preparaba para las fiestas nocturnas del FIC, después de subir y bajar por los callejones y callejuelas de la ciudad, y el cansancio comenzaba ya a afectarles.

¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una ciudad en un barranco?.- bufó Genzo, después de un rato, tras el cuarto intento de caída por lo empinado de las calles.

¿Qué parte de: "ciudad minera" no entendiste?.- replicó Misaki.- Guanajuato se construyó aquí porque encontraron oro y plata en las montañas y la ciudad fue creciendo alrededor de los asentamientos de los mineros que trabajan aquí.

Sabes mucho de historia de México.- se rió Sanae.

Oye, uno de los chistes de viajar es conocer precisamente otras historias y culturas.- sonrió Taro.

El caso es que, tras mucho caminar, los jóvenes llegaron ante una antigua y enorme casona de las épocas antiguas, lo que en México se conocía como la época de la Colonia, cuando este país estaba bajo el yugo de España. El caso es que Taro llegó y tocó varias veces a la enorme puerta de madera, sin éxito. Los jóvenes comenzaban a desesperarse, era ya de noche y estaban muy cansados, si no les abrían la puerta ahí lo más seguro es que tuvieran que dormir en el aeropuerto, pero en ese entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció una chica joven, morena y de buen cuerpo, cuyo largo cabello estaba húmedo y cuyos ojos del color del chocolate derretido lucían una mirada de molestia.

¿Qué desean?.- preguntó ella, con cara de pocos amigos.

Ah, perdón.- balbuceó Taro, en español.- No queremos molestar, solo queremos saber si vive aquí doña Rosa.

Sí, aquí vive.- la chica no cambió su expresión.- Pero por ahora no está, salió a comprar el pan. ¿Quién la busca y para qué?

Bueno, soy Taro Misaki.- se presentó Taro.- Y ellos son mis amigos y pues estamos de visita en Guanajuato y no encontramos habitación disponible en ningún hotel, debido al FIC y pues doña Rosa me dijo que cuando quisiera, me rentaba alguna habitación… Solo queremos algo para pasar la noche, estamos muy cansados.

La joven los miró a todos de arriba abajo, como tratando de averiguar si en realidad ellos eran quienes decían ser o de plano se trataban de una banda de secuestradores. Genzo se sintió perturbado porque esa mirada de fuego de la chica se detuvo en él mucho más tiempo del necesario, aunque al final ella le sonrió y esa luminosa sonrisa confundió aun más al portero.

Pasen, por favor.- pidió la muchacha, abriendo más la puerta.- Mi tía no debe tardar, pueden esperarla en la sala mientras tanto. Y perdonen que me haya tardado tanto en abrirles, estaba tomando un baño y los muchachos no están.

No te preocupes.- sonrió Taro.

¿Muchachos?.- preguntó Sanae, intrigada.

Sí, los estudiantes que viven aquí.- suspiró la chica.- Ya saben, es el Cervantino y como es fin de semana, se fueron ya a divertirse o a sus lugares de origen. La mayoría de los que viven aquí son estudiantes que vienen de lejos y se van los fines de semana, las únicas residentes permanentes somos mi tía y yo.

Entonces doña Rosa es tu tía.- comentó Misaki.

Así es.- sonrió ella.

Ella hizo pasar a los demás por un patio en cuyo centro se encontraba una antigua fuente de piedra, y bordeado en las orillas por arcos del mismo material, hasta una enorme habitación amueblada sino con lujo, sí con algo muy parecido. La muchacha invitó a los jóvenes a sentarse y les ofreció algo de tomar, cosa que todos aceptaron. La chica fue a la cocina y regresó al poco rato con té y café, y entonces ella se presentó ante los demás.

Soy Lily Del Valle.- dijo ella.- Soy sobrina de doña Rosa y llevo ya algún tiempo viviendo con ella. Disculpen, podría yo misma darles alguna habitación, pero no sé si mi tía esté esperando visitas.

No te preocupes.- dijo Taro.- Nosotros esperamos.

Los demás se presentaron también, primero Tsubasa y Sanae y al último, Genzo. Éste le sonrió a la chica, cada vez más fascinado por sus ojos de tan peculiar color, y Lily desvió la mirada, un tanto ruborizada. Wakabayashi sonrió para sus adentros, esa chica era realmente linda.

¿Tú también eres estudiante?.- quiso saber Genzo, luego de un rato.

No, yo soy médico ya, trabajo en uno de los hospitales de aquí, pero llevo poco de haber entrado y por lo mismo aun estoy viviendo con mi tía mientras ahorro un poco para poder encontrar otro sitio.- respondió Lily.

¿Eres médico?.- exclamó Sanae.- Vaya, qué bien.

Algo así.- Lily soltó una risilla.- Acabo de graduarme.

Los jóvenes se pusieron a platicar de varias cosas, los japoneses le contaron a la mexicana sobre sus deseos de conocer Guanajuato y ella les estaba dando algunas sugerencias de a dónde ir cuando llegó doña Rosa, con una enorme bolsa de pan en las manos. La mujer era regordeta, chaparrita y morena, de ojos negros y enormes y llevaba el cabello negro recogido en un chongo en la nuca; Taro se puso de pie al verla y la mujer corrió a saludarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Doña Rosa estaba muy feliz y contenta de volver a ver a su joven amigo, y dijo que estaría encantada de recibirlos a él y a los demás en su humilde casa.

Quédense el tiempo que gusten.- dijo ella.- Tenemos mucho espacio disponible.

Los demás suspiraron de alivio; al fin habían encontrado un lugar, el cual si bien no era muy lujoso y elegante, era cálido y acogedor y sus dueñas inspiraban confianza, de manera que los japoneses aceptaron de inmediato el quedarse ahí por algunos días. Doña Rosa entonces invitó a los jóvenes a cenar chocolate caliente preparado por ella con pan y churros, y los japoneses se dieron cuenta de lo hambrientos que estaban, así que los cuatro se dispusieron a compartir la frugal cena y a disfrutar de la charla de Doña Rosa, que a pesar de su aspecto sabía hablar muy bien el inglés (lo había aprendido con varios estudiantes extranjeros que había tenido de huéspedes) y que no dejaba de divertirlos con sus historias de juventud. Afuera, el rumor de la fiesta del FIC era cada vez más fuerte, el cielo se iluminó con los fuegos artificiales y en general el barullo de la fiesta callejera se colaba hasta el interior de la vieja casona. De no ser porque estaban muy cansados, Genzo, Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae se hubiesen salido a la fiesta, pero era ya algo noche y se la habían pasado muchas horas peregrinando en busca de un hotel, así que los cuatro jóvenes decidieron irse a dormir. Tsubasa y Sanae ocuparon una habitación, Taro compartiría cuarto con un estudiante de Inglaterra (el único estudiante que aun estaba en la casona por no poder volver a su casa el fin de semana, por obvias razones) y Genzo sería el único que tendría habitación para él solo. Los tres primeros se retiraron a descansar y Genzo fue el único que se quedó a contemplar los fuegos artificiales desde el patio de la enorme casona, y ahí se quedó hasta que el cansancio hizo presa de él y entonces decidió irse a su habitación. Era ya cerca de la medianoche, pero aun así él vio a Lily sentada en la sala, con un libro entre las manos, "_Pedro Páramo"_, de algún escritor llamado Juan Rulfo. Genzo se sorprendió mucho de ver a la chica ahí.

Buenas noches, doctora.- dijo Genzo, mirando su reloj.- O mejor dicho, buenos días. Me sorprende verla aquí.

Buenas noches.- respondió Lily, con una sonrisa.- No sé por qué le sorprende, aquí vivo.

Bueno, esperaba que saliera a divertirse al Cervantino.- confesó Genzo.- Es viernes y se ve que la fiesta está poniéndose muy buena.

La verdad es que el Cervantino no es la gran cosa para alguien que vive en Guanajuato.- suspiró Lily.- Para los extranjeros es la maravilla, para los que vivimos aquí es más una molestia que otra cosa, demasiada cerveza, líos y desmanes.

Entiendo.- asintió Genzo.- Los extranjeros somos una molestia.

No lo dije por usted.- dijo Lily, inmediatamente, algo avergonzada.- Lo digo porque…

No se fije, solo bromeaba.- rió Genzo, divertido.- Gracias por aceptarnos esta noche.

A mí no me agradezca nada, sino a mi tía.- Lily también sonrió.- Yo también soy otra huésped aquí.

La chica cerró su libro, se puso de pie y le deseó los buenos días a Genzo, el cual la miró irse; Lily llevaba una falda de corte irregular que dejaba ver gran parte de sus buenas piernas y el portero las admiró por un momento, ya que realmente era un espectáculo digno de admirarse. Genzo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar sus pensamientos y se marchó a su habitación. Se notaba que el lugar no se usaba con frecuencia, o que quizá ese cuarto en especial no se rentaba mucho, ya que algunos de los muebles estaban algo polvosos, y la propia Doña Rosa le había dicho que rara vez se le ocupaban todos los cuartos pero que en esa ocasión ella no tenía más habitaciones disponibles y por eso a Genzo le había tocado ésa en específico, ya que Misaki de inmediato escogió estar con el estudiante inglés. Bueno, que a Genzo eso no le importaba, él estaba feliz de poder tener una cama donde dormir…

A lo lejos seguía escuchándose el barullo de la fiesta, pero Genzo estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido de inmediato. Él estaba soñando con algo muy extraño, algo así como con un muchacho joven vestido de una manera muy extraña y antigua, cuando un ruido hizo a Genzo despertarse, como si alguien hubiese abierto de golpe la ventana que daba a la calle. Wakabayashi abrió los ojos, momentáneamente confundido por el sitio en donde se encontraba, y vio que, efectivamente, la ventana del cuarto se había abierto, cosa que lo había despertado. Él no se sorprendió, quizás el viento había causado que la ventana se abriera, así que se puso de pie para cerrarla; una vez que él lo hizo, se dio la vuelta para regresar a su cama… Y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Frente a él se encontraba una chica, muy pálida y con actitud muy triste, vestida con un vestido de falda muy amplia y con brocados, y con su cabello flotando a su alrededor; la chica miró al portero con súplica y lentamente se fue acercando a él. Wakabayashi estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, ya que a todas luces la muchacha tenía la facha de un fantasma.

"Debo estar viendo visiones", pensó la parte racional del joven. "Debo estar soñando, me hicieron daño los tamales o lo que sea que nos haya dado de comer Doña Rosa".

Sin embargo, la chica seguía acercándose y extendió una mano hacia Genzo, el cual se quedó petrificado; sin embargo, a escasos centímetros de tocarlo, la chica se desvaneció en la nada.

"Maldita sea, debí haberme ido a Puebla con Izawa, Kisugi y Taki", pensó Genzo, respirando agitadamente. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, pero poco a poco él comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Seguramente, todo había sido un sueño o una alucinación, y tantas veces se lo repitió a sí mismo que cuando despertó por la mañana, Genzo estaba firmemente convencido de que todo había sido un sueño. Tan fue así que él decidió no comentarlo con nadie y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Además, si a él se le ocurría decir algo al respecto, definitivamente los demás se burlarían, y con toda razón.

El caso es que, tras desayunar lo que Doña Rosa les preparó, los cuatro japoneses decidieron salir a conocer Guanajuato. Lily, que descansaba los fines de semana, decidió acompañarlos después de que su tía la convenciera de salir un rato con los jóvenes y divertirse, además de que ella podría servirles de guía. Así pues, Lily llevó a los otros a conocer los lugares más impresionantes de Guanajuato, como la estatua del Pípila, ubicada en un cerro del cual bajaron después en un funicular, la Alhóndiga de Granaditas, lugar donde se llevó a cabo una de las más importantes batallas por la lucha de independencia de México, y por supuesto, el famoso Museo de las Momias, sitio en donde se encontraban múltiples y variados especímenes de cuerpos que se momificaron con el paso del tiempo. Después de un buen rato, los jóvenes descansaron en las escaleras del Teatro Juárez; Tsubasa y Sanae se marcharon a comprar souvenirs y Genzo y Taro se quedaron con Lily escuchándola narrar leyendas de la ciudad. Misaki estaba muy interesado en las historias, y si bien Wakabayashi fingía no prestar atención, la verdad era que quería saber si alguna leyenda hablaba sobre una chica como la que él vio o creyó ver. Vaya, que tontera, o al menos eso pensaba él, muy seguramente la noche previa él había estado alucinando.

Taro notaba que Genzo miraba insistentemente a Lily de reojo, y malinterpretando las señales (o quizás no), el muchacho decidió desaparecerse un rato. Así pues, Lily y Genzo se quedaron a solas un rato, sin decirse gran cosa. Ella estaba como que algo avergonzada de estar a solas con él, apenas lo había conocido la noche previa y sin embargo ya le gustaba (feo no es), y él estaba perdido en su maraña de pensamientos, sin atreverse a preguntarle a Lily sobre la visión de la noche pasada.

Esta ciudad tiene algo que no termina de convencerme.- confesó Genzo, después de un rato, dándose cuenta de que lo que dijo sonó más feo de lo que esperaba.

¿Por qué lo dices?.- Lily se sorprendió.

Pues no sé, es algo tétrica¿no crees?.- respondió Genzo.- Bueno, algunas zonas y nomás de noche, pero aun así… No sé, como que te da la impresión de que en cualquier momento se te puede aparecer un fantasma a la vuelta de la esquina.

No me digas que crees en fantasmas.- Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.- Son solo leyendas, aunque reconozco que la ciudad tiene algo de misterio en ella.

Es algo más que misterio.- insistió Genzo.- Es… No sé, y bueno, la verdad es que en mi cultura, creer en fantasmas no es algo fuera de lo común.

Pues la verdad es que en la mía tampoco.- admitió Lily.- Pero no sé… Bueno, hay quienes dicen que las casas antiguas de la ciudad están embrujadas, hay quienes dicen haber visto fantasmas por las calles e incluso hay quienes han escuchado a la Llorona quejándose por la ciudad de noche.

¿La Llorona?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Es una leyenda muy antigua, la más antigua de todas.- explicó Lily.- Dicen que hace muchos años, en la época de la Colonia, un hombre rico le habló de amores a una muchacha humilde, haciéndola su amante y prometiendo casarse con ella algún día. La chica, ingenua y enamorada, cayó en las redes del hombre y le dio tres hijos, pero entonces el rico se alejó de ella y prácticamente dejó de visitarla. Una noche, la muchacha fue a la villa rica en donde vivía su amante y a través de una ventana lo vio en brazos de otra mujer, una joven de buena familia. La chica humilde, desesperada y traicionada, mató a sus tres hijos y después se suicidó. Desde entonces, se dice que vaga por México, en castigo por haber matado a sus hijos y siempre soltando su grito lastimero por ellos.

Interesante.- murmuró Genzo, pensando en si acaso la chica de la noche previa era la Llorona.- ¿Tiene la costumbre de aparecerse frente a la gente sin decir nada, en las casas?

No.- negó Lily.- Precisamente lo característico de la Llorona es que grita llorando por sus hijos, nunca se queda callada; de hecho, muchas veces nada más se escucha su lamento, más que ver su visión. Y no, hasta donde yo sé, la Llorona anda por las calles, nunca en las casas.

Ya veo.- suspiró Genzo,

¿Sucede algo?.- quiso saber Lily, extrañada.

No, nada.- Genzo esbozó una media sonrisa.- Solo tenía curiosidad.

Lily le sonrió entonces y Genzo volvió a pensar que ella en verdad que era muy hermosa. El portero quizás la hubiese invitado a salir, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Lily más a fondo, pero muy seguramente después de ese viaje ellos no se iban a volver a ver. Era lo más lógico, Lily trabajaba en México y Genzo jugaba en Alemania, así que el portero, muy a su pesar, optó por no preguntarle nada sobre su vida personal. El caso es que Lily continuó hablando sobre el Teatro Juárez y varias otras leyendas más, pero Genzo no escuchó ninguna en donde se mencionara alguna chica como la que él había visto en su habitación. Tsubasa, Sanae y Taro regresaron y entonces todos decidieron ir a comer algo.

"Sácate ya esas ideas de la cabeza, lo de anoche fue solo una alucinación y nada más", se recriminó Genzo. "Es esta ciudad lo que te tiene nervioso, pero sabes que todo es producto de tu imaginación y nada más".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿En dónde está el balcón?_

_¿Dónde ha quedado mi ventana al amor?_

Genzo se removía inquieto en la cama. Una suave voz femenina se colaba en sus sueños y le hacía preguntas que no podía responder. Era la voz de alguien que le preguntaba el por qué el balcón, su balcón, no existía más. Genzo ni idea tenía de qué hablaba la voz, y despertó bañado en sudor, preguntándose que demonios estaba sucediendo ahí. Era ya la quinta o sexta noche que se despertaba por la misma razón, al poco tiempo de quedarse dormido, una voz femenina le susurraba en sueños en un idioma que extrañamente él reconocía, aunque Genzo podría jurar que nunca lo había escuchado siquiera. Al despertar, Genzo dejaba de oír la voz aunque podría jurar que una sombra se movía por la habitación, aunque bien podría ser únicamente el movimiento de las cortinas, agitadas por el viento. Él estaba comenzando a cansarse y a ponerse muy nervioso y bien hubiera podido pedir que lo cambiaran de habitación, pero Genzo hubiese tenido que explicar el por qué y eso lo haría sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo por no mencionar que Misaki no lo dejaría en paz con sus burlas, además de que no había más habitaciones vacías y supuestamente ellos no tardarían en marcharse… Supuestamente.

Sin embargo, y por alguna extraña coincidencia, justo por los días en los que los cuatro japoneses tenían pensado en volver, hubo un huracán en las costas del Caribe mexicano (ha habido muchos, desgraciadamente, así que escojan el nombre que deseen) y eso causó muchas lluvias y tormentas eléctricas en el resto del país, sobre todo en el centro, lo que provocó que muchos vuelos se cancelaran. Las aerolíneas hicieron todo lo posible por recuperar los boletos de avión, pero los japoneses no conseguían encontrar vuelo que los llevara de regreso; Taro propuso el tomar entonces un autobús, tardaría más pero igual los llevaría de regreso a la ciudad de México, pero todas las corridas estaban ya apartadas con varios días de anticipación y no encontraron lugar disponible. La verdad era que los jóvenes se sentían a gusto en la ciudad y pues Doña Rosa les dijo que podían quedarse el tiempo que quisieran, así que ellos decidieron esperar a que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco. Así pues, solo era cuestión de que Genzo aguantara un poco más, ni que el fantasma o la visión fuesen a violárselo en la noche o algo similar.

Claro, eso pensaba el portero hasta que la visión comenzó a colársele en sueños; una cosa era alucinar con una visión, otra muy diferente era el tener pesadillas con ella. Quizás Genzo estaba sugestionándose y todo era producto de su mente, pero conforme pasaban más y más días, él empezaba a sentir que nada de eso era un invento de su imaginación. El caso es que esa noche, fastidiado, Genzo decidió levantarse ya. No era tan tarde, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y se dio cuenta de que ya no iba a poder dormir así que optó por tomarse un baño, tras lo cual bajó a la cocina a servirse un café, encontrándose ahí a la doctora Del Valle; ésta se ruborizó al verlo llegar, ya que Genzo andaba sin camisa, dejando ver los pectorales y el abdomen plano además de sus fuertes y musculosos brazos (aaaahhhh, babeo). El portero, instintivamente, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, adoptando una actitud aun más provocativa, haciendo a Lily respingar.

Buenos días.- saludó Genzo, tratando de sonar normal.

Buenas noches.- tartamudeó Lily.- Digo, días, perdón.

La chica le dio la espalda y volcó su atención en el agua que estaba calentando en una olla. Genzo notó que ella también acababa de levantarse, ya que usaba una pijama que resultaba algo transparente para esas horas de la mañana.

¿Quiere café?.- preguntó Lily, mirando hacia otro lado.- Calenté suficiente agua para dos.

Gracias, a eso vine de hecho.- respondió Genzo, sonriendo.

¿Mala noche?.- quiso saber Lily, vertiendo el agua en dos tazas de porcelana.

Más o menos.- medio confesó Genzo.- No pude dormir bien.

¿Y eso?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Aun no se acostumbra al cambio de horario?

No creo que sea eso.- negó él.- Más bien...

Genzo se detuvo. Lily lo miraba fijamente, deseosa de poder ayudar, pero él se sintió avergonzado. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir¿Qué una chica se le aparecía por las noches? Nada más de pensarlo, a Genzo le daban ganas de patearse a sí mismo por su estupidez, además de que muy seguramente la doctora Del Valle lo mandaría derechito a un manicomio...

¿Y bien?.- insistió Lily.

Nada importante, creo que no me estoy acostumbrando bien a los mosquitos.- Genzo se rascó un brazo.- Es todo.

Ah.- Lily lucía decepcionada.- Le conseguiré algo de repelente; nos hubiera dicho antes, no nos gustaría que se enfermara por culpa de la picadura de un insecto, y mire que aquí eso no es tan raro como es en Europa o Japón.

No hay de qué preocuparse, soy fuerte.- sonrió Genzo.- Además, si me enfermo, supongo que habrá alguna doctora que se apiade de mí¿no?

Quizás.- Lily sonrió con cierta coquetería.

Ella le dio un sorbo a su café y sacó algo de pan para acompañarlo. Genzo la miraba de reojo, la verdad era que esa chica no estaba nada mal, y Genzo fugazmente pensó en qué diría Doña Rosa si a él se le ocurría invitar a salir a su sobrina... Bueno, que no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, ya que la mencionada hizo acto de presencia y al ver a su sobrina y a uno de sus huéspedes comiendo como ratones en la cocina, según ella misma dijo, se decidió a preparar el desayuno. Genzo suspiró y dijo que iría a vestirse, pensando una vez más en su sueño y en la chica que no dejaba de aparecerse insistentemente frente a él...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese día, Taro volvió a sacar a colación lo del Callejón del Beso. de primer momento, los jóvenes no se habían dado cuenta pero resultó que la casa en donde se hospedaban era una de las que daban al mencionado callejón, cosa que nadie notó ya que la puerta principal de la casona daba a una calle más amplia, pero por su parte trasera daba al Callejón del Beso. Claro, el único que notó eso fue Misaki, a quien al parecer la dichosa leyenda le llamaba mucho la atención.

¿Te acuerdas de la leyenda del Callejón del Beso?.- preguntó Misaki, mientras él y Genzo miraban en la televisión de la sala un partido de fútbol de la liga mexicana, Pachuca contra Chivas.

No.- mintió Genzo, concentrado en la jugada del portero de Chivas, el cual hizo una parada increíble y que él deseaba imitar.

Vamos, es esa historia que leímos en el camino del aeropuerto, ésa que dijiste que era una total cursilería.- insistió Taro.

Supongamos que me acuerdo.- Genzo suspiró.- ¿Qué hay con eso?

Que ayer le pregunté a la doctora Lily en donde estaba ese callejón y como podía llegar a él, y ella con una carcajada me dijo que solo bastaba con asomarse por una de las ventanas y sacar la mano.- respondió Misaki.- Yo buscando ese callejón por toda la ciudad y resulta que estamos junto a él.

¿Por qué te llama tanto la atención?.- quiso saber Wakabayashi, mirando fijamente a su amigo.- ¿Qué obsesión tienes con esa leyenda?

No sé, será quizás que me parece muy romántica.- sonrió Taro.- Creo que es una buena manera de conquistar a una mujer, Lily dice que si llevas a tu novia ahí, tienes que besarla para la buena fortuna en el amor.

Espero que con "mi novia" no estés refiriéndote a mi hermana.- gruñó Genzo.

¿No que no te interesaba?.- Taro rió, avergonzado.- No me culpes por querer traer aquí a Eriko.

Uhm... .- a Genzo no le causó gracia el asunto.

El caso es que Misaki continuó hablando sobre la leyenda del Callejón del Beso y la que supuestamente era la casa donde la joven había muerto. Según Doña Rosa, esa casa estaba junto a la suya, pero si bien se encontraba abierta al público, a la gente se le hacía más fascinante ir al callejón que a la casa pero Taro quería ir a esta última; al parecer, él quería asomarse por el balcón y ver si en verdad la cercanía con la otra casa era tal y como la describía la leyenda. Mientras él hablaba, Genzo fingía concentrarse en el partido y no prestarle atención, pero la verdad era que el portero escuchaba todo lo que Taro decía. En esa leyenda del Callejón del Beso había una chica...

"Ya, deja de pensar en eso", pensó Genzo. "Son solo alucinaciones tuyas y ya. Esta ciudad de noche haría que cualquiera creyera en fantasmas. Te olvidarás de todo en cuanto te vayas de aquí".

Esa noche, la chica volvió a aparecer. Genzo, acostumbrado a sus visiones, aceptó la última de buena gana. El portero se incorporó en la cama y vio a la triste chica de ropas antiguas y lujosas y largo cabello descuidado devolverle la mirada con cierta desesperación. Ella movió los labios y Genzo escuchó la misma voz que oía en sueños:

_¿En dónde está el balcón?_.- murmuró ella.- _¿Dónde ha quedado mi ventana al amor?_

Está al lado.- respondió Genzo, tremendamente sereno.- La casa donde viviste es la de al lado, no ésta.

La chica lo miró confundido y después miró a su alrededor. Ella movió lentamente la cabeza, en una actitud negativa, y después salió corriendo. O mejor dicho, flotando. Genzo no se pudo resistir y decidió ir tras ella. él en serio debía estar loco, pero si estaba soñando mejor sería despertarse aunque fuese rodando por las escaleras. Pero nada de eso pasó, Wakabayashi vio a la chica fantasmal flotar bajo los rayos de la luna que se colaban por las ventanas y dar la vuelta en un corredor. Genzo se apresuró, nadie pensaría que un fantasma pudiese ser tan rápido, pero entonces al doblar en el corredor que ella escogió, el portero chocó contra Lily, la cual soltó un gritillo al verlo.

Tranquila, soy yo.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Para dónde se fue?

¿Para dónde se fue quién?.- Lily no comprendía.

¡La chica!.- exclamó Genzo.- ¿Para dónde se fue?

No sé de que habla... .- murmuró Lily.

¡Déjate de cuentos!.- gritó Genzo, tutéandola.- ¡No me gustan estos juegos, doctora Del Valle!

No sé de qué me está hablando.- replicó Lily, muy seria y algo enojada.- ¿Quiere tranquilizarse y decirme qué le pasa?

Genzo comenzó a pensar que esa mujer quería hacerlo pasar por tonto. Ella se la había pasado mucho rato hablando de leyendas y llevándolos a todos a sitios inundados de esos cuentos, además de que cada vez que Genzo veía a la chica fantasma, Lily aparecía poco después. ¿Sería que ella estaba detrás de todo eso, en complicidad con Misaki quizás?

¿Qué le sucede?.- Lily repitió su pregunta.- ¿Me quiere decir qué demonios le pasa?

Es solo que... .- Genzo comenzó a sentirse avergonzado al ver ese par de ojos chocolate derretido mirarlo con enojo.- Lo siento, creo que tuve un mal sueño.

Me imagino, pero ése no es motivo para gritar así por los pasillos, mucho menos cundo es de noche y hay otros huéspedes aparte de usted que intentan descansar.- replicó Lily.- Curiosamente, usted ha tenido muchos sueños recurrentes¿está seguro que se siente bien?

No del todo.- negó Genzo, dándole la espalda y echando a andar hacia su habitación.- Discúlpame.

Lily miró al portero irse y suspiró; ¿qué le estaba pasando a ese hombre? Tal parecía que había visto a un fantasma...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo decidió acompañar a Taro a la casa del Callejón del Beso; o sea, a la casa en donde supuestamente había muerto la chica. Obvio, Genzo no le dijo a Taro sus motivos, simplemente le dijo que estaba aburrido y que quería salir a cualquier parte. Así pues, Genzo y Taro acudieron a la casa, la cual en sí era como cualquier otra excepto por el hecho de que estaba mejor amueblada. El cuarto donde supuestamente la muchacha había sido asesinada por su padre tenía un pequeño balconcito, por el cual se asomaron Genzo y Taro; sin embargo, había algo raro ahí.

¿No se suponía que el balcón estaba frente a una ventana de la casa de enfrente?.- preguntó Genzo, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Hasta donde sé, sí.- asintió Taro.- ¿De qué otra manera los amantes hubieran podido verse? Sin embargo, en la pared de enfrente solo hay eso, pared. Hay una ventana más allá, pero eso queda enfrente de la casa de Doña Rosa.

Te lo dije, puro fraude.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Hay algo raro aquí.- murmuró Misaki, mirando la pared de la casa en donde se encontraban.- Tal parece ser que esta pared fue construida después de que se hizo la casa, la cal y los ladrillos no se ven tan desgastados por el tiempo.

¿Desde cuando sabes tanto de arquitectura de casas antiguas?.- preguntó Genzo, algo divertido.- Deja de alucinar¿quieres? Regresemos ya.

Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Misaki.- ¿Sabes? Quisiera que me dejaras ver desde la ventana de tu cuarto hacia el callejón.

Me lleva.- gruñó Genzo.- Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en pedirme eso.

El caso es que Genzo y Taro regresaron a casa de Doña Rosa y subieron al cuarto de Genzo, y Misaki confirmó el hecho de que la pared que dividía las dos casas era de más reciente construcción que las mismas casas. Quizás en algún momento, ambos lugares fueron uno solo y en algún punto de la historia se partieron en dos. Taro murmuraba todo esto mientras se asomaba por la ventana y miraba hacia el callejón. Efectivamente, esa ventana sí daba a la ventana de la casa de enfrente.

Quizás están equivocados y la casa en donde ocurrió todo no fue la otra, sino ésta.- murmuró Taro.

Te obsesionas demasiado con eso.- murmuró Genzo, dejándose caer de golpe en la cama.

La cama golpeó la pared con cierta fuerza, la cual cimbró y las cortinas que pendían de la pared cayeron al suelo, dejando al descubierto un retrato muy antiguo. Taro lo miró, entre asombrado y fascinado, aunque Genzo de momento no le prestó atención. Sin embargo, Misaki prácticamente se subió a la cama para ver la pintura y entonces Wakabayashi no tuvo más remedio que pararse a ver la pintura... Y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Justo encima de la cama de Genzo, aparentemente antes cubierto por las cortinas que acababan de caerse, estaba un retrato enorme de una muchacha joven y hermosa, la cual sonreía con cierta tristeza. Las ropas de la chica, y el color del lienzo daban a entender que la pintura era antiquísima, pero eso no era lo sorprendente sino el hecho de que la chica del retrato era la misma que se le estaba apareciendo en sueños...

Me pregunto si Doña Rosa sabe que tiene una pintura tan antigua aquí en su casa.- comentó Taro, analizando el retrato, cosa que sabía hacer ya que al igual que su padre, él amaba la pintura.- Esta imagen debe tener al menos un par de siglos, sino es que más.

No sé por qué, pero me están dando escalofríos.- musitó Genzo.

Nada por decir o hacer. Misaki bajó a buscar a Doña Rosa y le mostró la pintura y le habló de su valor histórico; la mujer desconoció saber de su existencia, esa casa había pasado por su familia de generación en generación y esas cortinas que se habían caído habían sido muchas veces sacudidas pero jamás quitadas y consecuentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de eso. Doña Rosa mandó descolgar la pintura y Taro contactó a un amigo historiador del arte de su padre que estaba trabajando en Guanajuato; el hombre llegó, valoró la pintura y le dijo a Doña Rosa que era dueña de un retrato que podría valer mucho dinero debido a su valor histórico. Entre tanto barullo, Sanae y Tsubasa se enteraron del suceso y parecieron emocionarse tanto por el hecho como lo estaba Taro. Lily llegó después, al final de su jornada de trabajo del hospital y contempló la pintura con mucho interés. Quien sabe, quizás la muchacha era alguna lejanísima parienta suya, aunque era poco probable.

Se supone que esta casa pasó a formar parte de la familia de mi madre hace un siglo, poco más o menos.- comentó Lily.- Los antiguos dueños estaban en la ruina y la vendieron a un bajo precio, y la familia de mi madre la restauró para dejarla habitable.

¿Restauraron esta casa?.- preguntó Taro.- ¡Lo sabía! Si uno se fija bien, la pared que divide esta casa de la otra es de más reciente construcción.

Uhm, sí, pero esa división se hizo desde antes de que mi familia comprara la casa.- replicó Lily.- Al parecer, este sitio y la casa de al lado eran una misma casa, la cual era tan grande que su dueño original no podía mantenerla y por eso la convirtió en dos.

Y la restauración que hizo mi familia aquí no fue en sí muy grande ni modificó muchas cosas de la casa, únicamente quitaron el balcón que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de arriba y dejaron solamente una ventana.- completó Doña Rosa.

Solo Genzo permanecía fuera de la charla, pero era quizás el que más atención le estaba prestando a la historia. Se había quedado perplejo al ver la pintura de la chica y comprobar que se trataba de la misma que se le aparecía. Genzo intentaba el encontrar una explicación razonable al suceso, quizás dormido vio la pintura y se sugestionó, quizás era solo una coincidencia, pero el caso es que al final ninguna explicación convencía al portero. Algo le decía que había habido un error en cuanto al cuarto que fue designado como el sitio de la muerte de la chica, y que ese cuarto no se encontraba en la casa de junto sino en esa misma casa...

Genzo estaba decidido, esa noche se quedaría en vela para ver a la chica. Por una parte, él también quería averiguar si Lily no estaba burlándose de él, y por otra si en verdad la chica era real, Genzo quería saber qué deseaba y buscaba ella, pero sobre todo qué hacer para que ella lo dejara definitivamente en paz. Así pues, ya de noche, Genzo se retiró a dormir temprano, pretextando que se sentía cansado, aunque la verdad era que estaba dispuesto a permanecer despierto toda la noche si era preciso. Sin embargo, las horas pasaron lentas y él no veía nada anormal; Genzo escuchó al resto de los huéspedes y habitantes de la casona el dirigirse a sus rituales nocturnos en preparación para dormir; según el portero se había dado cuenta, la chica se aparecía a las 3 de la mañana, más o menos, cosa que a Genzo le llamaba la atención ya que según los fantasmas se aparecían a media noche. Como sea, el portero se entretuvo con tanta cosa pudo, aunque en realidad la sola idea de quedarse a esperar un fantasma lo mantenía sin sueño. Sin embargo, faltaban tan solo diez minutos para las tres de la mañana cuando Genzo comenzó a cabecear y sin desearlo, se quedó dormido. Una suave brisa lo despertó al poco rato y entonces él vio a la chica parada frente a su cama, mirándolo con tristeza.

_¿En dónde está el balcón?.- _repitió la chica.- _¿Dónde ha quedado mi ventana al amor?_

Genzo se puso de pie y se acercó al fantasma, tratando de averiguar si la chica era real o no. La verdad era que si Lily Del Valle andaba detrás de todo eso, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, la chica en verdad lucía como un fantasma.

Ya basta, ya déjame en paz.- pidió Genzo.

¿En dónde está el balcón?.- insistió la chica.- ¿Dónde ha quedado mi ventana al amor?

Ésta no es la casa.- negó Genzo.- La que tú buscas, es la de al lado.

Ésta es la casa.- replicó la chica, moviendo la cabeza.- Es mi casa, es mi habitación, y alguien ha quitado mi retrato, y el balcón. ¿Cómo voy a verme ahora con mi amor?

Tu casa es la de al lado.- insistió Genzo.

¡No lo es!.- dijo ella.- Ésta es mi casa. Ayer fui a la otra, y también es mi casa, pero mi habitación es ésta. Quiero ver a mi amor.

La chica entonces dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, atravesando la puerta cerrada. Genzo, perplejo, se dijo que ése tendría que ser un truco muy bueno, pero salió tras de la muchacha, la cual ya iba por las escaleras rumbo a la planta baja. Nuevamente, la chica dobló en el corredor y Genzo fue tras ella, pero nuevamente él volvió a tropezar con Lily Del Valle.

Muy bien, ya basta, no me parece gracioso.- dijo Genzo, sujetándola por los brazos.

¿De qué hablas?.- Lily trataba de zafarse.- Suéltame¿te volviste loco?

Ya basta, ya sé que todo es un truco, por favor ya déjame en paz, no me gustan las bromas de este tipo.- pidió Genzo, soltando a la chica.- Muy buenos efectos especiales, por cierto.

No sé de qué demonios me hablas.- gruñó Lily, fastidiada.

¿Ah, no?.- bufó Genzo.- ¿Y por qué siempre te encuentro por este corredor a estas horas?

Porque por este corredor queda mi habitación y es justo a esta hora cuando mi vejiga pide ser vaciada.- respondió Lily, poniéndose colorada.- No es algo que haga a propósito, todos necesitamos ir al baño hasta donde yo sé.

No creas que me voy a tragar ese cuento.- Genzo se sintió avergonzado también.- He visto a la chica, la del retrato, y te confieso que fuiste muy hábil pero aun así... ¿Qué te pasa?

Genzo se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba muy pálida y que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Lily, en un gesto mudo, extendió el brazo y señaló un punto que se encontraba por detrás del portero. Éste se dio vuelta y entonces vio a la chica fantasmal, flotando frente a ellos.

_¿En dónde está el balcón?.- _murmuró ella,- _¿Dónde ha quedado mi ventana al amor?_

Dime que la ves.- pidió Genzo.- Dime que no enloquecí.

Enloquecimos ambos, en todo caso.- murmuró Lily.- ¿Qué está pasando?

Es lo que yo quisiera saber.- murmuró Genzo.

La chica fantasma se acercó entonces a la pareja y los miró a los dos con súplica. Lily y Genzo la miraron y se miraron entre ellos; Lily se dio cuenta entonces que la chica era la misma que la del retrato y soltó un grito.

Pero si ella es... .- murmuró Lily.- Es...

¿La chica del retrato?.- completó Genzo.- Lo es. Y creo que está buscando su habitación para reunirse con su enamorado, si es que la leyenda del Callejón del Beso es verdad.

Pero la casa de la leyenda es... .- comenzó a decir Lily.

Es al lado, ya lo sé.- la interrumpió Genzo.- Pero ella se ha aparecido en mi habitación desde que llegué y busca con desesperación un balcón que ya no está. No entendía nada hasta que tu tía dijo sobre la remodelación que afectó al balcón. Creo que todos se equivocaron, la habitación donde la chica murió es la mía, no la de la casa de al lado. Y creo que ella quiere el balcón para verse con su amado.

Debo haber enloquecido en serio.- murmuró Lily.

Por favor, ayúdenme.- pidió la fantasma.- Quiero verlo...

Lily soltó un grito y pegó un brinco que habría envidiado un canguro, colgándose del cuello de Genzo. Éste la sostuvo, sin inmutarse, mirando a la chica fantasma. La muchacha comenzó a andar, y Genzo jaló a Lily con él.

Vamos.- dijo él.- Hay que ayudarla.

¿Cómo se ayuda a un fantasma?.- musitó Lily, con un hilillo de voz.

Esperaba que tú lo supieras.- suspiró Wakabayashi.

Los jóvenes subieron entonces las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Genzo, y los dos vieron a la chica fantasma parada frente a la ventana. Ésta estaba tan triste que los otros dos podían jurar que estaba llorando, exceptuando el hecho de que los fantasmas no lloran. Ella volteó la cabeza y miró a los dos jóvenes.

Ésta es mi casa.- murmuró ella.- Ésta es mi habitación. ¿Verdad? Está todo tan cambiado...

Éste es tu cuarto.- asintió Genzo.- Tu casa se partió en dos y tuvo modificaciones, pero sigue siendo tu casa.

El balcón no está.- musitó ella.- Lo he perdido. No lo volveré a ver jamás...

El balcón no está, pero la ventana a tu amor permanece.- replicó Genzo, acercándose hacia la ventana y abriéndola.- Él debe estarte esperando del otro lado.

No creerás que... .- musitó Lily.

¿Lo estás viendo o no?.- gruñó Genzo.- Yo tampoco quisiera creerlo, pero no le encuentro otra explicación. Esta chica busca a su amante, del cual se separó por culpa de su padre, según cuenta la leyenda.

Pues sí, pero¿qué nos hace pensar que el espíritu de él está esperándola en la casa de enfrente?.- replicó Lily.

Genzo se encogió de hombros. La chica fantasma había estado mirando por largo rato la ventana de la casa de enfrente y después, esbozando una gran sonrisa, comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana y la atravesó. Genzo y Lily se miraron el uno al otro y sin pensarlo mucho bajaron corriendo las escaleras para salir de la casa y llegar al estrecho callejón. Ahí, la pareja vio algo sorprendente: la chica fantasma estaba en el callejón, sonriendo hacia un punto en específico, y de pronto Genzo y Lily miraron otro fantasma, el de un joven vestido con ropas antiguas pero humildes, que contrastaron con las de la chica. Sin embargo, en vez de reunirse con la chica fantasma, el joven fantasma se dirigió hacia Genzo y entró en su cuerpo (qué feo se oye esto); Lily gritó, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo ya que de repente la chica fantasma entró en ella...

Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae salieron a la calle, sorprendidos y asustados por el repicar de todas las campanas de la ciudad. Ellos no eran los únicos sorprendidos, ya que al menos varios otros habitantes de Guanajuato querían saber quién hacía sonar las campanas a esas horas de la madrugada, pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que las campanas de las iglesias estaban quietas, el sonido parecía provenir entonces de un centenar de campanas invisibles, cosa que resultaba ser increíble... Los tres jóvenes japoneses se dirigieron por instinto hacia el Callejón del Beso y justo alcanzaron a ver cuando Genzo tomaba a Lily en brazos y la besaba en los labios, al tiempo que ella le echaba los brazos al cuello y le correspondía al beso. Los dos jóvenes se besaron largamente, mientras el sonido de campanas seguía en el aire, y justo cuando ellos se separaron el sonido se desvaneció, dejando en el ambiente una extraña sensación de que el amor había pasado por ahí esa noche.

Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae miraron a Genzo y a Lily muy sorprendidos, como era de esperarse, pero más sorprendidos estaban los dos últimos por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero no bien se acababan ellos de separar cuando los dos vieron a la pareja de fantasmas parada a pocos metros frente de ellos, tomados de la mano y con una enorme sonrisa en sus pálidos y transparentes rostros. Él, con su humilde traje de comerciante, ella, con sus ropas de dama de sociedad, pero irremediablemente juntos, tal y como el destino lo había planeado.

Nadie comprendía nada en ese momento, solo Lily y Genzo sabían qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. La chica fantasma los miró a ambos con agradecimiento, pero fue para Genzo la sonrisa más amplia.

Gracias.- dijo ella, simplemente.

Genzo asintió con la cabeza. Lily volteó a verlo, ruborizada, y él le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa que resultaba ser un tanto tímida. Ese beso encerraba muchas más cosas de las que ambos pensaban. Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae seguían sin comprender nada, pero al menos entendían que los otros dos que estaban frente a ellos eran fantasmas hechos y derechos y que ahí acababa de ocurrir una especie de milagro de amor, bajo el refugio del Callejón del Beso, con la protección de la magia de la ciudad de Guanajuato.

Los dos fantasmas sonrieron entonces y dirigieron una última mirada a Taro, Tsubasa, Sanae, Genzo y Lily antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el callejón, tomados de la mano, mientras por el horizonte comenzaban a vislumbrarse las primeras luces del amanecer. Fue en ese entonces cuando los cinco jóvenes con vida se dieron cuenta de que en una ciudad como lo era Guanajuato, todo podía suceder...

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle y demás agregados culturales son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi, exceptuando obviamente los personajes tomados de leyendas.


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo. **

La gente de la ciudad se tomó lo del repicar de campanadas en la madrugada como una especie de acto especial por la cercanía del final del Cervantino y dado que a medio mundo encantó, no pasó el hecho a mayores, aunque nadie se adjudicó el crédito de tal obra. Ese día, curiosamente, en el piso del Callejón del Beso se encontraron miles de minúsculas florecitas blancas, a manera de floral alfombra, y muchos pensaron que era otra de las tantas cosas que la gente de Guanajuato solía hacer como costumbre. Si bien Genzo y Lily sabían la verdad acerca del origen de estos sucesos, no se lo dijeron a nadie ya que en realidad nadie les hubiera creído, ni ellos mismos estaban seguros de que en realidad hubiese pasado lo que pasó.

- Entre la confusión por la división de la casa, la venta separada de la misma y la remodelación, la gente se confundió con el lugar en donde ocurrió la leyenda.- comentó Lily, mientras tomaba el desayuno en uno de los restaurantes del Jardín de la Unión junto con sus amigos japoneses.- Y como el balcón desapareció, nadie relacionó esa habitación con la leyenda.

- Eso causó entonces que la chica vagara perdida por siglos, buscando la manera de llegar con su amante.- continuó Genzo.- Quién sabe qué fue lo que la hizo pedirme ayuda a mí, con tanta gente que debió pasar por esa habitación en todo este tiempo.

- Quizás sintió en ti algo en especial.- sugirió Sanae.- Dicen que los fantasmas pueden ver el aura, quizás la chica sabía que ibas a poder ayudarla, aun cuando pensaras que la leyenda era una completa cursilería.

- Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos.- sentenció Tsubasa, a manera de burla.

- Muy gracioso.- gruñó Genzo.

- ¿Qué va a hacer tu tía con el retrato de la chica?.- preguntó entonces Misaki, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

- Lo va a donar a uno de los museos de la ciudad.- respondió Lily.- Dice que se conforma con tener la casa, no necesita nada más.

- Ya veo.- asintió Taro.

- ¿Le contaste algo de lo sucedido?.- preguntó Sanae, con curiosidad.

- No.- negó Lily, suspirando.- Dudo mucho que se quedara callada si le contara algo asó, muy seguramente ya para la noche estaría enterado todo Guanajuato y entonces me van a tachar de loca y puede que me despidan del trabajo.

- Eso, si no te acosa la prensa.- rió Tsubasa.

- Yo sigo pensando que es puro cuento.- opinó Taro.- A mí se me hace que todo se lo inventó Wakabayashi para darte un beso. Cobarde que es, que no te lo pide de frente.

Sanae, Tsubasa, Lily y Genzo se rieron, aunque estos dos estaban algo ruborizados; ellos intercambiaron miradas muy sugerentes sin que los demás lo notaran, y una vez terminado el desayuno, Lily se disculpó y dijo que quería ir a comprar algo y que se veía con ellos después. Lily caminó un poco, miró algunas cosas en las tiendas y al final llegó al Jardín del Cantador, en donde se sentó en una banca a esperar. Al poco rato se acercó a ella un hombre alto y fornido, de cabellos negros y una gorra roja que los cubría casi por completo.

- ¿Estás lista para crear nuestra propia leyenda?.- preguntó Genzo, sonriendo, sentándose en la banca junto a Lily.

- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.- sonrió ella.

Genzo y Lily se abrazaron y se besaron por un largo rato, tras el cual ella se recargó contra su pecho y él la abrazó con fuerza. Sí, en Guanajuato todo podría pasar, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con el verdadero amor.

**Notas: **

A ver, tengo mucho por aclarar. Primero que nada, Guanajuato es una ciudad ubicada en un barranco, fue construida ahí por ser originalmente asentamiento minero (aun lo es) que se convirtió después en ciudad. Se localiza a unos cuantos kilómetro del cerro del Cubilete, montaña en donde se encuentra la estatua de Cristo Rey, la cual marca el centro geográfico del país y que, odio decirlo, es bastante parecida al Cristo del Corcovado en Brasil. A ver, qué más… El aeropuerto de la ciudad de León se encuentra también a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad de Guanajuato, y aunque no lo crean, es internacional, jajaja. El Festival Internacional Cervantino es un festival que se organiza cada año en el mes de octubre en la ciudad de Guanajuato, es una expresión de cultura, música, arte y similares de varios países del mundo; de hecho, este festival es mundialmente reconocido y algo único de Guanajuato. Las leyendas del Callejón del Beso y de la Llorona son más o menos como yo las narré, tienen sus variaciones pero al final terminan siendo en esencia lo que yo conté. Con la "época de la Colonia", me refiero a la etapa en la cual México estuvo bajo el dominio de España. El Jardín de la Unión, el Jardín del Cantador, el Teatro Juárez, la estatua del Pípila con el funicular, el Museo de las Momias y la Alhóndiga de Granaditas son todos lugares turísticos y en su mayoría históricos de Guanajuato. Eso sí, aclaro que la división de casas y la remodelación de las mismas es algo que yo me inventé, así como el retrato de la muchacha muerta, todo para trama de fic.

Uhm, bueno, quiero decir que este fic se me ocurrió mientras Elieth Schneider y yo esperábamos el autobús que nos iba a llevar al puerto de Veracruz a pasar las fiestas patrias. En un ratito le conté a Eli la historia y la fui definiendo, y ya una vez en su casa comencé a escribirla en su laptop sin pensarlo mucho, jeje, así que este fic fue planeado y nacido en Veracruz y terminado en Guanajuato. Y el caso es que así como ésta, se nos ocurrieron a ambas muchas historias más… Eli, comadre, estás bien loca y me cae que fomentas mi creatividad, jajaja, gracias por todo, no me bastan ya las palabras para decirte cuanto te quiero, amiga.


End file.
